The major goal of the Haumana Biomedical Program at the University of Hawaii at Manoa (UHM) will be to provide a meaningful research lab experience in the biomedical and health sciences for minority students. Specifically those students whose ethnic identity is Hawaiian, part-Hawaiian, Filipino, and other American National Pacific Island people, primarily Samoan and Guamanian, will be the main groups targeted. These ethnic groups are the most economically insecure in the Islands. They are underrepresented at UHM: 4.4% are Hawaiian and part-Hawaiian, 2.2% are Filipino, and 0.1% are Samoan, and also underrepresented in the professional fields of the health sciences with less than 5% of the MD's in the State belonging to all these groups combined. The program's approach is multidisciplinary, involving some 20 faculty and representing some 12 different scientific fields of study. The 22 student research participants selected will have an opportunity to choose from a wide variety of scientific research projects.